dcmissionariesfandomcom-20200214-history
Pleated Skirt Ophir
Pleated Skirt Ophir, or Pleats, is a cheery human girl and a member of the prestigious Ophir company. Being adopted, she never seemed to inherit the morals most Ophirs have, and wishes to help Strappon and the Angels in any way she can. Pleats doesn't fight, relies heavily on words, and is super close to Strappon. Appearance Pleats is a pale girl with a thin build and a decent bust size. Her peachy orange hair is very long, kept in low tails, and ends at about her knees. Being the almost-heir to a fashion company, she tends to dress in a fashionable manner. She prefers pastels and light colors, and wears slips under her skirts for modesty. Personality Pleated Skirt is a very upbeat girl. She's cheerful and kind, putting others before herself more often than anything. Though she can be timid with most people at first, Pleats has incredible courage and is willing to try anything once. She's a bit fragile, physically, so even in her bold behavior she has to pump herself up for it. She feels and cares deeply for people, especially those with less fortunate backgrounds. With her initial timid nature around people, she can be shy when it comes to boys as she's been sheltered. She has a great fear of disappointing others, as well, which lends itself to the fact that she relies on many for her self-esteem. She can also get emotional very easily and cries immediately when she feels like she's hurt someone or if her feelings are hurt. Background Pleats was adopted by Swing Coat when she was very young. Supposedly born in Britain, she's unsure of her origins, but right away Swing Coat began prepping her to become the heir to the throne of the Ophir Fashion Company. From a young age, Pleats was homeschooled and received the highest education Swing could give her. At first, Pleats was enthusiastic about this education, but she began to miss conversing with other children her age. She learned that she wasn't like many of the other girls her age, as she was much nicer and more on the humanitarian side of the spectrum. Not long after going to her mother about her situation, Pleats was enrolled in a private school. She wasn't fond of this environment, either. As much as she was happy to be around other girls her age, she was often picked on for being adopted or being so famous. She felt like she couldn't win at this, and instead treated them with kindness regardless. Moving to Daten City Around her elementary school days, Swing Coat had moved to Daten City because she lost her employment with Lethocs. There, Pleats met Top Coat and the rest of her family, and honestly wasn't impressed. She felt bad, knowing she was going to essentially replace her older cousin because of his degenerative disease, so she had tried to at least have some connection to him with little success. She was swept into the family drama without much warning, despite her trepidation. The change in environment was overwhelming for young Pleated Skirt. New school, new people, family drama. Pleats was desperate for some kind of friendship. Then, she went to her mother for some kind of guidance and witnessed her... Abilities being used on a man. Swing Coat hadn't tried to cover it up, and explained why she had killed the man. Days went by and Pleats couldn't forget what she saw. She gained the courage to run away. Pleats went to school that day, and during lunch time she skipped class and ran. She ran as far from the school as she could and didn't stop. Trying to find some sort of shelter or hiding place, she ended up in a large, out-of-place Abbey. Confident she wouldn't be found, she went exploring and ended up in the church at the center of the complex. Making friends with Strappon Empty, the church almost seemed lonely, and all Pleats could feel she would do is sit and try not to cry in one of the pews. The atmosphere was calm and gentle. Just as she was unable to hold back her tears, she felt the presence of another person beside her and looked to see a Priest. The Priest, named Father Strappon, offered her a calm smile and a few words of condolence, his demeanor so non-threatening Pleats opened up to him almost immediately. The two talked for what seemed like hours, Strappon giving her a tour of the Abbey Grounds and giving her all kinds of advice. The two seemed to be kindred spirits, sharing their stories and history. Strappon revealed that he hadn't really talked to anyone about his troubles in a long time, and Pleats told him he was valid with his feelings. They were fast friends. Pleated Skirt stayed at the Abbey for a couple of days, and eventually the media was all over her disappearance. It wasn't long before a pair of men had come to the Abbey to take her away. Strappon did his best to hide her, but the chase was on. The men chased them around the Abbey, and when the two tried to leave, they were greeted by Swing Coat, news crews, and a bunch of onlookers. Unwilling to let Strappon get in trouble for keeping her away from home, Pleats sucked it up and went with her mother willingly. Behind the Scenes After that, she was put on a strict schedule so she wouldn't be able to leave again. For the next couple of years, Pleated Skirt worked to the beat of her own drum with her studies. She learned to sew, studied hard on marketing and business, and decided to use the family fortune to help in humanitarian events secretly. Though she was young, she wanted so badly to do good. At 15, she became one of those well-known names from a famous family that was never seen outside her residence, but still managed to do good for people in her own way. Behind the scenes, she watched as the population of Angels within the city had increased and dreamed of being there to help these wonderful people who were keeping the city from falling apart. They inspired her to be good. When Lounge Coat Ophir''Drowned in Sorrow RP; [Journal] | [RPNow Link] '' died, Pleats was unsure it was an accident. Watching the news, Pleats saw Strappon at the scene. Though happy to see he was doing well, she became worried for what might happen to the Angels with the backlash from the media, as they were being blamed for the damage that had been caused. Her cousin and mother were blowing the situation up to be a huge thing because of their personal loss, and Pleats didn't think it was fair. For the first time in years, Pleats sucked it up and ran away, this time to figure out what her mother was doing in another town. After being saved by the Angels from Shelles Harbor, Pleats was so grateful she began to try and fight the media backlash with her own words. She hopes to be able to visit Strappon again at the Abbey and join the Angel's fight for Daten City. Abilities Gallery Trivia * Loves to sew, especially outfits for her stuffed animals and dolls * Owns a large collection of porcelain dolls and stuffed animals * Collects phone charms and trinkets. If you get a phone charm from her, it's a sign of friendship * She can speak a bunch of languages. Category:NPCs Category:Humans